Forgive Me
by Degrassi-fan12
Summary: The one thing that will ruin Maya and Cam's relationship. Can they move past it or wil camaya be over forever
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction so please not to harsh but advice if you have it.

Takes place after Maya and Zig kiss.

Mayas pov.

How was i gonna tell Cam that zig and I kissed. How is Zig gonna tell Tori. Is he even gonna tell Tori. Why did we have to kiss? All these thoughts crossed my head.

I'm interuped out of my thoughts when I hear Cam say "Hey Maya, how was the pagent." "Fine, thanks." I reply

"Really Maya? Someone told me you fell." Cam says raising a eyebrow.

"Ok i fell" I say."Is that why your so sad." He askes like he figured it out.

"Well not exactly Cam im sorry but.'' I was about to tell him when Adam and Imogen said "Maya band practice now." Im glad I didn't have to finish that thought.

"Bye Cam" I say as if nothings wrong."Bye Maya."

Cams pov.

What was Maya gonna say. Is she gonna break up with me? No, Cam don't talk like that. But then what would maya have to say that ends with sorry.

"Hey rookie." Dallas greeted me.

"Hi. See you at pratice." I reply. I run down the hallway. I gotta find maya. What was she gonna say.

I see Maya with Zig as they walk into their first period. I was about to walk in then Ms. Autem, their math teacher, told me I need to go to my first period.

I have to find out what Maya was gonna say.

Ok so is it bad? Too long or short?

Review if you want me to continue or have advice or anthing like that.


	2. part 2

Thanks for reviews

Cam's Pov.

I rush out of class so fast i droped my books, and didn't even get my homework.

I waited by Maya's locker for her to come. I waited for what felt like an hour only to turn out to be like not even five minutes.

I see her come around the corner, which lifted my spirt, but then she disappers. Was I going crazy? Is Maya just stuck in my head? I felt so stupid at this moment. Maybe I did see her? I don't really know at this point.

I see her reapear, not getting my hopes up, she is with Zig. Why was she always with Zig? I mean I know they were bandmates and friends but is that all? No, Cam Maya is not like that. I mentally slaped myself for saying that. I had to trust Maya.

I just had a feeling she was hiding something. I didn't want to be a over protective boyfriend its just Maya is my girlfriend not Zig's. She should be with me not him. I sound so clingy right now, huh?

Maya's Pov.

I was about to tell Cam, but I wanted to talk to Zig first.

I turned the corner to see Cam by my locker. I run until I ran into Zig.

"Zig have you told Tori?'' He avoides eye contact. "About what Maya?" Why was Zig acting all weird. I look to see of Tori was around. Nope.

"You know the kiss thing. Have you told Tori yet?" He is still for a second then answers no.

"Have you told Cam?'' Zig askes me while still trying to make no eye contact. "Well, I was going to but when I see him I put it off." I explained to him.

"Yea, me too." At this point I just want it all to be over. I know Cam will never ever forgive me. It's worth a shot, right?

A/N Hope you like this chapter. Not sure how often I'll update. Maybe every 2-4 days.

Review.


	3. Telling Cam, really

Thanks for all the reviews.

Maya's Pov.

I go to my locker and sit next to Cam.

"Maya, whats going on?" I think he knows something is wrong.

"What are you talking about?" I say tring to keep the panic off my face.

"You know, your always with Zig and the last sentence you told me earlier ended with sorry." I am silent tring to think of what to say. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster every second. "Are you going to break up with me Maya?"

"No, but you might wanna break up with me." He looks at me with a puzzled look. "What?"

"Ok, Cam you know how I did that pagent thing." He nodes his head slowly. I embrace myself for him to get mad.

"Well I kinda kissed Zig, or Zig kissed me. Im not sure." He looks at the foor then at me. I can see pain in his face.

He gets up with out saying a word and walks away.

"Cam! Cam! I'm sorry." I practically yell hoping for him to stop.

Cam's Pov.

How could Maya do that? Why would she do that? And, and with Zig!?

I knew something was going on. I guess I know why I had a gut feeling that Mayas's news was bad.

Do I forgive her? No, no, I will not do that.

Goodbye Maya, thanks for everything.

So should I leave it like this?

If not then review, pretty please!

P. S. Sorry its short.  



	4. Zig tells Tori

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Maya's Pov.

I can't belive I just did that. Why did I have to tell him? Well I guess that if I didn't Tori would. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Tori shoves me.

"How could you Maya! We were supose to be friends." I guess I deserved that. "We are friends. Bestfriends to be exact."

"No, not now not ever." I can't belive she just said that. Next thing I knew Tori was hitting me. I didn't know what to do so I hit back.

Katie and I would hit fight when we were little. It was a reaction I always tried to controll.

Zig grabbes me and holds me back. The teacher takes Tori and I to Simpson's office.

Tori's Pov.

How could Maya do that. Zig is my boyfriend. How could she kiss him.

Anger, thats all I felt. I attack Maya. How did she end up winning.

She is smaller. I was supose to hurt her for kissing my Zig.

Now I have a cheating boyfriend, only one bestfriend, and a sharp pain in my arm.

Cam's Pov.

Rumors of the fight are spreading through the school.

"Hey rookie, heard your girlfriend got into a fist fight." Dallas said laughing.

"It's not funny." I inform Dallas seriously.

"Woa, someones over protective." I honestly don't know why. I guess I still cared about her. It was partly my fault.

Ditching her pageant thing to hang out with the team. I have to talk to Maya about this.

**Soo hows the chapter? Will Tori forgive Maya, What about Cam?**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**i have will to do a couple more chapters. Maybe 3 or 4. it depends on the reviews i get**.

* * *

Maya's point of view

i was sitting in Simpsons office, once agin for fighting. My heart was pounding. what was he gonna do, i mean tori and i have both been in trouble for fighting.

''im very disappointed in you girls.'' the look on his face reminded me of the first time i was in his office.

''sir it was all-'' tori was about to tell him when i but in ''my fault. i attacked tori.'' i saw the look on tori's face, shocked was the only thing i saw.

''ok, i will go call your mom and dad for a meeting about this. we will decide your punishment later.'' i nod knowing my mom is gonna kill me.

''why did you take the blame?'' tori asked.

''tori, you can mad at me, but your like my sister. zig and i should not of kissed. it is the least i could do, for kissing your boyfriend and hitting you. im so sorry for everything that happened.'' i get up as Simpson told me my mom wants to talk to me.

Tori's point of view

how could i be mad at maya. she apologized and even took blame. i guess maya will always be a sister to me.

i walk to my class. Tristan wants to know what happened. he is so clueless most times.

he tears out a piece of paper and writes ''well what happened?''

"nothing much just got into a fight with maya, agin.''

i see his mouth drop. ''what! Why?"

''he kissed my zig.''

''are you mad at zig.'' i didn't wanna reply but i did anyway.

''nope.'' i see his scribble something.

''HOW COULD YOU BE MAD AT MAYA BUT NOT ZIG?!'' Wow he put it in all caps.

''oh Tristan you will never get love.''

i see him raise his eyebrow and turn away. i think i made him mad.

Cam's point of view.

Maya wasn't in french or lunch. Why was tori.

Did she go home? get suspended? this was her second fight this year. wait wouldn't tori be getting the same punishment to?

i have to see her after practice.

* * *

**I don't mean to sound weird but, thank everyone for the reviews. It means a lot. I can't help but smile when I read them. Dumb right? Anyway keep up the reviews!**

**I was thinking of doing a Maya/Zig story because a certain person has wrote a story and made me start to think they were cute.**


	6. Thinking about Maya

_So thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. You get a explanation on why so here it is, I had a little writers block, well if that is even what it could be called. I didn't know where I wanted the story to go next. I am sorry. Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Tori's point of view**

Tristan has a point. How come I'm not mad at Zig? He is just as responsible as Maya is.

Should i talk to her? Is she mad at me?

ugh I hate when Tristan just has to be absolutely right.

**Cam's Pov.**

I am eager to talk to Maya. What happened where is she?

I see Katie and I walk over to her.

"Katie do you know where Maya is?" I have a begging look on my face.

She shakes her head, "No and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

I want to fight back but I know it's no use. I have seen Katie and Maya argue before. Maya usually looses, gives in, or that rare time when she actually wins.

She turns around and walks away. I throw my hands up in defeat against Katie and walk away while I still have my dignity, or whats left of it at least.

* * *

_Ok so not very long I know but its late at night. Sorry!_

_Read and Review... please!_


	7. I Don't Know What To Do

I_ am so sorry about making a short chapter then waiting forever to update! Here is the next chapter. I'm trying to make them longer:)_

_Thanks to anyone who reviews!_

* * *

**Cam**

I have left messages and calls for Maya. No answer. Where could she be? She's got me scared.

I see Katie walk behind me as I walk back and forth, trying to calm myself down.

"Cam. I know where Maya is." She tells me.

"Katie. Can you please tell me where Maya is? Please?" I say all out of hope.

"Fine," She says but adds on, "Only if you tell me something."

I nod my head. "Yea, sure. What do you need to know?"

"Why she was fighting with Tori?" Katie asks sitting down.

"Oh. I have no clue really. Zig and Maya kissed. Tori got mad and attacked her. That's all I know." I say honestly.

"Ok. Bye now." She gets up and starts to walk away.

"Wait! Wait! Where's your part of the deal?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh that silly little deal?" She says.

"Yes. Where is Maya!" I say sounding more demanding than I mean to.

Katie is hesitant to tell me but says anyways, "She is at home."

Really Cam? At home? I mentally beat myself up.

Katie leaves and I begin walking to Maya's house.

**Tori**

I can't believe I fought with one of my best friends over something so stupid. A boy. A stupid boy who cheated on me.

I avoid Tristan the rest of the day.

I don't feel like hearing him tell me how I need to forgive Maya and not Zig.

All through lunch I decide to go see Maya. Talk everything out. See if we can attempt to fix what Zigmund Novak has torn apart, but not now, after school, I'm already going to dead when I get home, I don't want to add to it.

But one thing is sure, I am going to see Maya.

**Maya**

I am sitting at home nothing to do.

I got suspended for starting a fight with Tori. Technically Tori started the fight. I told Simpson I started the fight to try to get Tori as my friend again. I miss her.

I miss having her around, talking gossip, filling me in on all the Degrassi drama, I miss her in general.

Who else am I suppose to get relationship advice from?

I don't want Tori as a friend, I _need _her as a friend.

I just hope she will let me be her friend again.

**Cam**

After a walk that feels like forever I realize I'm going to miss my next class. I am going to get in so much trouble.

I finally reach Maya's house and I walk to the front door. I ring the door bell and wait for her to answer.

I hear the door open and see Maya standing there with bed hair.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I came to see you. Did I wake you up?" I ask as she lets me in.

She shakes her head. "No. I just came home, had a lecture by my dad, took a nap, woke up and lied there until you came."

"Oh sorry?" I tell her as more of a question.

"It's fine. I was getting lonely." I see her phone beside the couch. Why wasn't she answering my calls.

"Maya, are you suspended?" She sits beside me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah." She responds sleepy.

"How long?" I cover her up.

"I don't know. Three days. A week at the most." Her eyes close as I lay her head on a pillow.

I walk into the kitchen and get a bottle of water. Her phone begins to buzz. I pick it up and take it into another room.

Zig called her. Why would he call her? I know I shouldn't but I listen to the voice message he leaves her.

_Maya, I know you told me to leave you alone but I can't stop thinking about you. Please call me back._

I boil with anger. At Maya and Zig.

I put her phone down and slam the front door not even caring at this point.

* * *

_Ok so longer chapters? Please review. A smiley face, anything to let me know you read my story!_

_I'm so scared for Friday. Rumors are Cam is going to die! NO! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm on spring break right now, so I have time to update. It's short. Sorry! I will update really soon. Promise._

* * *

_**Maya**_

I wake up when the door slams. Where's Cam? What happened? I was asleep and next thing I knew he was gone.

I look for my phone. Funny I thought I put it on the other table. How did it get on this table?

I pick my phone up and see Zig called me. Is that what made Cam so mad? But why would he be mad at me? I didn't tell him to call me. He did it all on his own.

I can't help what Zig does.

**ZIG**

I called Maya. She won't answer me back. What did I do?

We kissed. I felt something. I know she had to. I just know it. She doesn't like Cam. I know she doesn't. I know Maya likes me. I know she does. Cam's just a stupid hockey jerk. I have more to offer her.

Speak of the hockey jerk.

"Zig. Why are you calling Maya?" He says yelling, causing a scene.

"That is not your business. But if you must know, I needed to talk to Maya. Do you have a problem with that?" I yell back.

"Yeah I do." He replies.

"I have so much more to offer her." I retort.

"Really? What are you going to do? Take her on a date on her skate board?" He says back.

"Mr. Novak, Mr. Saunders. Do we have a problem here?" Mr. Simpson asks.

"No sir." We both say.

I hate Campbell Saunders. I _will _have Maya, then I get the last laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I'm updating again! Yay! I'm trying to make them longer! This chapter was supposed to be a filter chapter, but I'm not sure now. _

* * *

**Tristan**

With everything that has happened with Maya/Cam/Zig/Tori, I can't even keep track. I don't know what is going on anymore. All I know is Cam and Zig got into an argument and Simpson broke it up.

I don't like Zig. Never have, but I put up with him for Tori's sake. Cam and Maya have something good. Why would anyone want to break them up? They're too cute together.

**Zig**

Mr. Simpson told us we can't argue again, or at least he can't see or hear it, or it will be either detention or suspension. Maybe even both.

All I can think about is Maya, how much I want her to be my girlfriend, not Campbell Saunders. She belongs with me, I just know it. Just because I know it doesn't mean she does. I need to come up with a plan. A plan to show Maya that she belongs with me. I need to do something. I can't just sit back and watch Maya be with Cam. I have to do something.

**Tori**

I watched what happened with Cam and Zig. I can't believe Zig had the nerve to call Maya. The nerve of him is just amazing.

I miss Maya. I really do, but I can't just let her off the hook. Can I? Maybe if I talk to her, I might think of something. One thing is sure, I need Maya back. She's my go to girl. When I need something, I can always count on her. Yeah, I have Tristan, but he's a guy, Maya, I can talk to her about something's that I would never admit to Tristan, or anyone really. Maya's my best friend. I need her. I bet she needs me too.

**Cam**

Simpson told us he doesn't want to see Zig and I in the same room, arguing again, or it would be detention.

I can't believe Zig tried to tell me Maya would be better with him. Zig, he's not right for Maya. Me however, I don't know, I think we have something. I am sure Zig wouldn't treat Maya right. But I would never hurt Maya, never!

I hear my phone buzzing so I pick it up. Maya. Should I answer it? Yes. I don't want her thinking anything.

"Hello." I say.

"Cam! Why did you leave?" She asks.

"Oh. I didn't want to be late for school. I'm sorry." I tell her. I hope she doesn't know I'm lying.

"Well. Okay, come over later. After school." She asks hopeful.

"Maya..." I can't I have too much homework. But I can't say no.

"Cam! Please." She says like a little kid.

I give in. I want to see her anyways. "Fine." I tell her.

"Yay. I got to go. Bye." She tells me before hanging up.

**Maya**

I invited Cam over to let him know I only like him. I don't like Zig. I used to. Not anymore. Cam is so important to me and I am not going to let him go just because Zig won't leave me alone.

Zig had his chance at the beginning of the year, but he didn't take that chance. He chose Tori over me. I'm defiantly not going to choose Zig over Cam. That should be obvious, but apparently to Zig that's not obvious.

I miss the times before everything happened. Tori, Zig, Cam, and I would double date. We would invite Tristan, but he said no. When did everything get so complicated?

I hear a knock on my door. I know I told Cam later. Right? Yes. I'm positive I did. If it isn't Cam, then who is it?

I get up and open the front door. My mouth fell open as I saw Tori Santamaria, standing at my door. Today is just full of surprises.

* * *

This chapter was just so you can see what's happening in everybody's mind. So you get what they think about what's going on. I even put Tristan in here so you get what it's like in his mind. So... are Tori and Maya going to make up? Will Zig leave Camaya/Maybell/Caya alone?

Review! Not updating until I get at least 3 reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I wrote this chapter out about two weeks ago, I just didn't post it. Sorry for that! I have the next three chapters written out.

* * *

"Hey Maya." Tori says.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I ask like she's lost.

"I wanted to talk to you." She says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Our friendship." She replies. "Can I come in?" She asks

I nod and let her in.

"Tori I am so, so sorry! Zig and I shouldn't of kissed. I am really sorry! I miss you Tor, our sleepovers and gossip!" I reply.

She comes over and hugs me. "I missed you too. But I can't just forgive you. You have to do something for me."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. When I think of something, I will tell you." She says.

It feels good to have her as a friend again.

"I have to go home. Bye Maya." She says

"Why do you have to go home?" I ask.

"I'm grounded. For this week and next week." She replies.

"Oh. Bye." I say.

I get ready to see Cam by picking out movies and snacks.

I can't wait for Cam to come over!

* * *

Short I know! Next chapter will be longer! Promise!

3 reviews!


End file.
